


Beneath The Brine

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dementia, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: cry, overlook, careSome days were better than others, today was one of the bad ones.





	Beneath The Brine

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [ cry, overlook, care ](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172830359829/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)
> 
> So I really didn't mean to do two for this prompt but this idea suddenly came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I've very sorry, this isn't happy at all.

Some days were better than others, today was one of the bad ones. In hindsight the earliest stages were overlooked; the lack of focus was attributed to his ADHD, the listlessness written off as depression. Watching Stiles look at him with no recognition made him want to cry. He wouldn’t, he made that promise to himself when they first got the diagnosis. Stiles hadn’t wanted to subject him to his illness, the memory of caring for his mother still burned into his mind, but Derek had made a vow to love him for better or worse and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself very sad by listening to [Beneath The Brine by The Family Crest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmQWye0Oe_M).
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
